In For The Kill
by inlovewithcarlislecullen
Summary: EmmettxBella. Isabella Swan moves in with her rich, neglecting father. Bella is the confident new girl with a secret. Emmett is a cocky vampire who knows what he wants. They've always belonged together. It was written. But, when people get in the way, will they crash and burn? Or fly high and succeed? Read. *Story is way better than summary*
1. First Sight

**_Hi. This is my first Emmett and Bella fan fic. I love Emmett so much. Anyway.._**

**_Disclaimer. _**

**_I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful creations. All credit goes to her. I'm just playing around with her characters. _**

**_Bella and Edward are slightly out of character._**

**_Enjoy. _**

* * *

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.  
They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible. There were five of them. They weren't talking or eating. They weren't gawking at me like any of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But, it was none of these things that caught my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with un-tidy, bronze colored hair.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin. Her hair was deep black, cropped short, but pointing in every direction. I had to give her credit. I'd never wear my hair like that. But, maybe because it'd never work on me. I'd just look weird, whereas she looked dazzlingly beautiful. That didn't say much, since the rest of them did too. Especially the muscular, teddy bear looking one.

He was the one who had caught my attention, the big one. My thoughts swirled in incoherence. He was so perfect. He was smiling, showing perfect teeth and adorable dimples.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl, whose name had escaped me. She looked up to see who I was talking about, even though I'm sure she knew from the breathlessness in my voice. "The biggest one is Emmett Cullen, next to him is Edward Cullen. Then you have the Hale twins; the blondes. Rosalie, and Jasper. And, the smallest of them, Alice Cullen."

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kind of names grandparents had.  
"They are very.. nice looking," I said.

Emmett looked at me, with the slightest smile playing on his lips, and my heart beat increased. He was so beautiful. The other Cullen boy, Edward, looked at me with inhuman black eyes, his lips in a tight line. He looked stressed. And, I instantly felt a pang of pity for him, then it instantly went away. Weird.

"Yes!" the girl agreed with a giggle. "They're all together though. Edward and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice, I mean. And, they live together." I let that information sink in.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related.."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hale's are brother and sister, twins. And, they're foster children."

"They're a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they were so young and everything."

"I guess so," the girl admitted reluctantly and I got the impression she didn't like the doctor and his wife. The way her nose had scrunched up when she said something about Mrs. Cullen, I would presume it was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids though," she added.

Throughout this conversation my eyes would flicker back to Emmett Cullen. But, he wasn't even paying attention to me.

"So.. Emmet..?" I let my question trail off, hoping she would understand what I was asking.

"He's gorgeous, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."

I smiled to myself.

That was something I was going to change. Emmett Cullen will be mine by the end of the year.

Lunch passed by quickly and I found myself walking to my next class with one of the girls friends, whose was Angela. When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lad table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the lap tables were filled but one. Next to the center isle, I recognized Edward Cullen, sitting next to that open seat.

As I walked down the isle to get my slip signed and to introduce myself to the teacher, I let my eyes flicker to him repeatedly. Just as I passed, he smiled brightly. It was beautiful, dazzling even. I looked away quickly, not knowing what to think. I stumbled over a book and was about ready to face plant when two strong arms held my waist. "Easy there," his soft voice said, pulling me back onto my feet. Edward Cullen had just saved me from completely embarrassing myself on my first day. When I was on my feet again, I mumbled a 'thank you' and went to get my slip signed.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. Thank God. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the only open seat in the classroom. The fantastic Edward Cullen.

I didn't look over at him as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He turned his chair to face towards me and he put an elbow on the table and put his fist under his chin, holding up his head. "You smell nice," he said. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like apples, the scent of my favorite shampoo. I wonder if he smelt my hair when he stopped me from falling. "Thank you," I said, smiling at him and opening my book to the page that Mr. Banner had written on the board.

I finally had the nerve to look over at him. He was beautiful, it took my breath away. Messy copper hair and golden eyes. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm so rude. My name is Edward Cullen." He was being friendly. Didn't that girl at lunch say something..? I couldn't remember. "I'm Bella." He smiled and we chatted easily until Mr. Banner started talking.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was anxious to see Emmett? I looked at Edward again, about to say something. But, I forget when the bell rang loudly, making me jump and Edward was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose, he was much taller than I thought, and was out of the door before anyone else.

I got my book and went to my locker.

"Hello," said a seductive, honey sweet voice from behind me. I turned around, shutting my locker, and was shocked to see a very charming Emmett Cullen sporting a polite smile. "I'm Emmett Cullen," he said, extending his hand. I lightly took it in mine, and shook it awkwardly. "I'm-" His smile widened. "You're Isabella Swan. But, you like to go by Bella." I looked at him in confusion. "So, I've heard," he added, hastily. I let go of his hand, not because I wanted to; but because it was absurdly cold, and it had numbed my hand.

"Hi Emmett."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

I wanted to say yes so bad, but I couldn't. I didn't want to seem desperate. "I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a small school like this.

We walked to class together. He asked a few questions, the usual ones. Why was I here. Did I miss the sun. Blah blah blah. He was actually the easiest person to talk to that I've met so far. But, as we entered gym, he asked, "So, you and Edward huh? He doesn't really talk to anyone who isn't family." There was something tight and tense about his voice. Maybe anger. He was smiling, but beneath that there was something intense. I decided to play dumb.

"He doesn't talk to a lot of people? He could have fooled me. He was pretty nice."

Something drifted into those golden eyes of his. Jealousy? No. I was being crazy. I smiled at him before I walked into the girls' locker room door.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down because it was my first day. At home, P.E was only mandatory for two years. But, here it was mandatory for all four years. Forks was my own personal hell, but we'll get to why later.

The day had finally ended and I only had one thought on my mind as I drove my truck back to Charlie's house.

Emmett Cullen will be mine by the end of the year.

* * *

_**Ummm. 15 reviews for chapter two? Maybe. Thank you for reading. **_


	2. Say what?

_**I don't own anything from Twilight or any of the Characters. That's all Stephenie Meyer's wonderful work. I just play with them a bit. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

The next day was better.. or worse. It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. The boy from my English class, Mike, came to sit beside me in class and walked me to my next class with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was flattering. People didn't quite look at me like they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, the girl from yesterday whose name was Jessica, and several other peoples names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.

It was worse because I was tired: I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it. And, it was worse because Edward and Emmett Cullen weren't in school today.

All morning I was debating on what to do when I saw Edward in Biology or Emmett in Gym. Part of me wanted to embrace the fact that the two hottest boys at Fork High School were being genuienly nice to me. But, the other part was curious as to why they were being so nice to me. I knew I was pretty, that was obvisious from the looks most of the boys here have been giving me. But, for the Cullens' I was plain. While I lay sleepless in my bed, I imagined possible scenarios with both of them. Confronted them and asking them what they wanted. But, I didn't want to become the outcast on my second day because I was a bitch to Edward and Emmett.

That night was a hard one for me. I had gotten home a few minutes late, due to traffic and Charlie wasn't very happy about that. "Bella," he growled when I stepped through the door. He was sitting at the kitchen table, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "What did I tell you about being late?" I opened my mouth to reply, but he was in my face before I could utter a word. His fist came across my mouth and I stumbled back. The copper taste in my mouth only got stronger when he repeated the action twice more.

I wanted to cry, but I knew if I did, he would only hit me harder. When his rage was gone, he started doing things that fathers should never do to there daughters. His hands brushed over my boobs and he smiled, sickeningly. I stood there, shaking and on the verge of tears as his hands began to explore my body. This was a normal thing. He always did this. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, baby girl. But, you need to obey my rules." His hands touched and prodded my body. Places you would never want your father to touch. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me as softly. "Do you like it when I touch you?" My body was shaking uncontrollably. I nodded weakly. He let me go.

"I'm ordering pizza. Go clean yourself up."

I did as he said, cleaning up my mouth and the blood. My lip was busted. I took a shower, then rushed back to my room. I didn't come out after that. I laid on my bed and cried all night.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, which I found out that Mike also had with me, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.

Edward and Emmett Cullen didn't come back to school.

Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens' entered the cafeteria without them. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry.

By Friday I was completely comfortable walking into my Biology and Gym classes without worrying about Emmett and Edward. For all I knew, they dropped out. I tried not to think about them.

My first weekend in Forks had passed without incident. Charlie was never home, he was always fishing with Billy and Harry. I cleaned the house, got ahead on a lot of my homework and wrote my mom a email telling her that I was perfectly fine here. Which wasn't a lie. Even though Charlie was abusive, I was a lot happier to here with him then in Phoenix with her and her.. husband. What he had put me through was a lot worse than what Charlie will ever do. I winced at the memory.

The rain stayed light over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep. People greeted me in the parking lot on Monday. I didn't know their names but I smiled back and waved anyway. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat beside me. We had a pop quiz. It was straightforward, very easy. All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point.

When we walked out of class, the air was full or swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other.

"Wow," Mike said. "Its snowing."

I looked up at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face. I smiled slightly and ran outside and into the snow. I beckoned Mike to come join me and he did in no time. I picked up a handful and balled it up, then threw it at Mike. He acted shocked, but when I bent down to get more snow I felt a trail of coldness going down my back. That's when we started having a full blown snowball fight. It was our lunch time, so we didn't have to worry about being late for our next glass.

I threw a snowball at Mike's face and giggled when it slide down slowly before plopping onto the ground. I felt a snowball hit the back of my head and I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know anyone else was out here. Then there was a musical laugh and my heart stopped. Without even turning around I knew one of two people it could be.

I turned slightly to find Emmett Cullen with a huge smile on his face and another snowball in his hand. He threw it at me and I threw one at him. After a few minutes I started getting cold, maybe from my soaked clothes. I started to head in when I heard footsteps behind me. "Hey Bella," Emmett said, matching my pace. I looked beside me to look at the perfection that went by the name of Emmett Cullen. There were white specks in his brown curls and amusement in his amber eyes.

I found it amusing when right away it started raining, washing away the snow.

"Its too bad about the snow isn't it?" Emmett asked. I headed to my locker to get the extra pair of clothes that always packed. Sweatpants, a white T-shirt and a hoodie. "Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be disappointing like most of the student body probably was. "You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question. "Or the wet," I said, beginning to unlock my locker. "Then what was that snowball fight all about, Miss Swan?" He was smirking. I shrugged and grabbed my sweatpants. "A once and a lifetime thing."

"So, Bella.. you have a crush on my brother don't you?"


	3. My Dead Brother

_**Here's where the story gets interesting.**_

* * *

After convincing Emmett that I didn't no have a crush on Edward, he gave me his sweatshirt. The rest of the my classes went by pretty fast and I went home. I was late again, because of the traffic. Charlie wasn't too happy about that. He usually never is. He was waiting in the kitchen again with his arms crossed. "You're late again. What did I tell you about being late?"

He crossed the distance and hit me in the face. "What are you wearing? I didn't buy that sweatshirt for you." He hit me harder. "Who gave it to you?" I could feel the blood dripping from my nose and mouth. "Emmett. My clothes were wet." I was shaking. He wrapped his hands around my neck and threw me onto the stairs. I heard my back crack and I couldn't feel my legs. He pulled his gun from his pants and pointed it at my head. "I should be the only man in your life, Isabella. How could you do this to me?"

I closed my eyes and remembered why I decided Forks, Washington with my abusive father was better than Arizona with my mother.

Two months ago, my eleven year old brother died.

My best friend was dead.

My biggest enemy was dead.

My only sibling was dead.

The moment I found out, my heart broke. Because, he could no longer participate in Life. He would never be able to breathe in that fresh Spring air. He would never feel the sun on him. He would never be able to drive around with our parents. He would never be able to smile at the most simple or pointless things again. His heart was not still beating. He would not be able to feel the wind pushing him, he would not be able to go to the beach with his best friend. He would not be able to change anything. And, he would never be able to use what he was given to the fullest of his abilities.

Because, he was dead.

Dead.

Dead.

He was out front playing, by himself. He was a very shy boy, he never really talked to anyone. He liked keeping to himself.

It was the first day of Summer. He'd be in Middle school next year. He told me he was happy about that. He even made a joke about getting out of school soon, for good. I remember smiling when he said that.

While he was outside playing, I was inside making dinner for us. Mom wasn't home. She was working. And, Phil should have been home soon.

I remember hearing banging, like someone was hitting something.

I put down the wooden spoon I was using to stir the Pasta and went to look out the window.

How unusual. Three boys, picking on my brother, throwing him at the metal bin we used for recycling. I rushed outside, to his side. His forehead had a cut on it and he was bleeding. Phil pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and went inside. He didn't stop them. He didn't care.

I let Michael go, and looked up at the boys picking on him. "Leave him alone, he's only a child," I remember saying. They laughed at me. The one in the front pulled out a gun, and pointed it at me. "You shut up, bitch. We weren't talking to you."

I remember Michael standing up, and jumping in front of me. "No, you leave her alone," he said, as strict as he possible could in his child-like voice. "Shut up, little boy." Michael walked up to the one with the gun and punched him. A kiddy punch, it didn't do much.

I tried to pull him back, to wrap him in my arms, but he refused. He punched him again.

The boy with the gun lifted it, and pressed it to the center of Michaels' forehead.

I couldn't stop it before it happened. The boy with the gun shot him and his body fell onto mine. I moved him to the ground, crying now. I pushed his hair back from his forehead, and held him to me. "Why!" I screamed, looking at the boys. "Why! Why would you kill him? WHY!"

I tried to pull out my phone, to call the police. But, they pulled me away from him. Dragged me into my house, leaving him there.

"We weren't done with you." They threw my on my bed. Phil came in. He helped them rape me. I screamed, not because of them, but because of my dead brother. My dead brother.. I struggled against them, but they wouldn't let me go.

I remember them whispering nasty, vulgar things in my ear.

They raped me.

Then they beat me, left me unconscious.

With a dead brother.

I heard the gunshot before I felt it. He shot my stomach. I wasn't mad or sad anymore. I was going to see Michael. We could be together again. I let myself go, calmly falling into the darkness. There was some noise in the background, then a sharp pain in both my wrists. My mind became fuzzy and I heard his voice. Emmett. My Emmett. We would never be together. Ever.

"I love you," I thought I heard him whisper.


	4. Destruct

_**Emmett's Point of view. **_

_**I know the last chapter was pretty rough. But, it had to be that way in order for me to do what I want to do with this story. Thank you all for reading. **_

_**You are my biggest inspirations. **_

* * *

Although I had only known the girl for a few days, it had felt like I was with her for a lifetime. I couldn't escape the thoughts, clean and dirty, about her. She was the only reason for my being, it felt. The lack of a mate, or any kind of sexual encounters, had made it much harder to stay away from her. Leaving for a few days was a painful decision. I loved her. We were meant to be together. And, soon, I was going to peruse her with a more than friends relationship. Hopefully, she wouldn't deny me. All my cocky confidence seemed to disappear when I even heard her name. I began anxious and nervous like a teenage boy. In my seventy years of living, I had never felt so human.

I was watching ESPN in the living room, like I usually do, when Alice stopped talking to Jasper. She sat, frozen, on the couch with a horrific expression on her face. Edward flew into the room, his eyes wide. Rosalie followed, uninterested. They stayed like this for minutes, which was unusual for Vampires. Alice got up and hugged me. "I'm sorry Em." She was dry sobbing into my shoulder. "What's going on?" I asked, pulling Alice back to look her in the eyes. She frowned and tried to hug me again.

"She's dead, Emmett," Edward said from behind Alice. My head snapped to him. Who was dead? Was it my Bella? No. She was a klutz, but she couldn't have done something so bad that she died. She would have saved herself. She's smarter than that. My Bella couldn't be dead. She couldn't. Edward nodded slowly.

"Bella is dead."

A vicious snarl escaped from my lips. She would not be dead on my watch. I ran outside, not stopping to get my car or to listen to what any of them were saying. I ran all the way to her house just in time to hear the gunshot. I could hear her heartbeat slowing and I busted through the door. I tied Charlie to the staircase and knocked him out. I'd leave him to Bella. She deserved to get her revenge. I sat down beside her and bit both of her wrists. Her heart was still beating, which meant my venom could still be pumped through her body.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. I meant it. I did love her. With every part of my being. Letting her pass on would be the most unforgivable thing to do. My family had talked to me about Bella becoming one of us. We were going to wait until later, much later. But, letting my mate die was unacceptable. She was mine.

For eternity.


	5. As Long As You Love Me

**Oh my gosh, you guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! I just got my laptop fixed and started working on this chapter. It's short because of what I'm ding next chapter, which I need your help with. If you want to be a character in, I need you to message me your name, appearance, if you'd like a mate or not. I really need people for this. First five people who message get a part in the story. I'm so sorry for the wait! Thank you for your patience and support. You are amazing fans. I love you 3 **

* * *

I sat on the chair in the corner of my room, waiting for her to wake up as one of us. Her screams of agony were enough to drive me insane. I didn't want her to be in pain, she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve getting shot or being abused by her father. Although, I'm sure Charlie wasn't always like that. Edward was going to look into that.

I was grateful to the prude boy, but he had pissed me off with his comments when I first brought Bella home. He said that I was being selfish and unfair, turning Bella, when I had no idea what she wanted. He was right, I had no idea what she wanted. I barely knew her that well, but I knew her well enough to know that she was mine. For now and for ever. I needed her and I was hoping that she felt the same way about me.

We were mates. No one was going to stop that, or get in between us. I would make sure of that.

Even with only knowing her for a few days, I still knew that she was everything I could ever want. She was beautiful, not in her looks or her personality, but in what she was. Everything about her shouted amazing.

I wouldn't use the fact that we were mates as an excuse to be lazy in our relationship. I would do my best to make her fall in love with me everyday. Flowers, cards, everything. I would never stop as long as we were both alive. I wanted to make sure she knew that my heart belonged to her, no matter what she did or where she was.

There was a light knock on my door and I saw Alice's head peek in.

"Come in," I said lowly.

She skipped in here happily. "Carlisle says she'll be awake soon. Are you nervous?"

I nodded slightly.

"Do you think I'm selfish for damning her to this life too?"

"Emmett, no.." She rested her hand on my right bicep. "Everyone is selfish. You just know what you want and you're trying your best to get it. Edward is just butt-hurt because he thought she liked him."

A low growl escaped my throat.

"Why would he think that?"

She laughed quietly. "Because, when you asked Bella if she had a crush on him, her beat sped up. He thought that she did have a crush on him and he was going to confront her about it."

"I didn't really think she liked him. Wait.. what about him and Rose?"

Alice snorted and moved her hand to cross her arms. "He wishes."

"Then why would he try to get with Bella? I don't understand."

Bella screamed before Alice could answer my question. Her faint heartbeat stopped and I was suddenly filled with excitement. Bella was waking up and I could finally be with her, in every way possible. I smiled at Alice. This was what I had been waiting for, for three days.

Bella's eyes snapped open and landed right on me. The feelings that came from just her look made me happy and I couldn't contain myself.

I was about to get up when three words stopped me in my tracks.

"Who are you?"


	6. Author Note

**Hello, my lovely fans. I'm sorry I haven't had time to update for a while. I've been busy with school and exams, blah blah blah. I'm sure you'd be much more interested in hearing that the next chapter is coming very soon. It's very sexual and I feel that I'm going to get hate for it, but it's something that ties in very well. Thank you to the people who have sent me information about themselves for my new characters. I appreciate it. Again, I can not say how sorry I am for the wait. I love you all. **


End file.
